Cursed or Blessed?
by Werewolf
Summary: It's Lupin's life starting with when he gets bitten working his way up to the night of Lily's and James's murder. R and R! Ejoy!*CHAPTER TWO*
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This story starts when Remus gets bitten and works it's way up to the night of the Potters' murder. So you understand, in my story, Remus starts out with the name Eric Broscoe. Enjoy!   
  
Cursed or Blessed?  
  
Eric watched his older brother, Josh play a game of quidditch with his friends. Josh zoomed by on his broom.  
  
" I wish I could fly like that." Eric said to himself. It soon grew dark. A full moon rose into the air. Josh landed on the ground.  
  
" Eric! Time to go home. Mum will get worried." The snitch that had been used in the game suddenly zoomed off.  
  
" Wait here, Eric! We'll be right back!" Josh said as he and his friends ran after the golden ball. Eric saw his chance. He jogged over to the broom. Being only ten years old, Eric had no experience with brooms. He mounted it and it instantly took off into the air. Eric screamed as the broom started to fly towards a nearby forest.  
  
" Josh, HELP!" He yelled as the broom headed downwards. He looked down and saw the small form of his brother running after him. Eric's eyes widened as the broom flew into the thickness of the forest. The broomstick became entangled in vines. Eric was thrown from the broom and he landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
" Ow." He muttered as he stood up and shook his head. He looked around and found himself in the middle of a dark forest. He could barely see his own feet. Eric heard a growl. There was a howl and a large wolf appeared. Eric backed up and found himself up against a tree. The wolf growled and walked towards him.  
  
" N-nice wolf. You don't want to eat me." Eric said, nervously. He climbed up the tree and settled himself on a branch. The wolf pounced on the tree truck and dug it's claws into the bark. Eric screamed and tried to climb higher. The wolf grabbed his leg. It bit down and started to drag Eric down from the tree. Eric clawed at the tree as he was pulled down. The wolf pushed him against the tree trunk. Eric felt like he was going to faint. Suddenly he heard the beating of running feet. He saw his brother and his friends.  
  
" Oh my God! Is that a werewolf?!"  
  
" Look at Eric's Leg! He got bitten!"  
" Josh! Your brother is a werewolf."  
  
Someone said something, but Eric couldn't here it. He heard the wolf yelp in pain as he plunged into darkness.  
  
" He could have been killed."  
  
" At least he is alive."  
  
" Yeah, but he was bitten by the werewolf."  
  
" How do you know it was a werewolf?"  
  
" Mum looked at the bite. She knows those sorts of things. If it wasn't a werewolf bite, why would she have started crying?"  
  
" Quiet. I think he is waking up."  
  
The room slowly came into focus. Eric blinked and saw his brother and his brother's friends leaning over him. He looked around and saw that he was in his room.  
  
" What happened." Eric said, noticing his throat stung when he talked.  
  
" Err. You were bitten...by...a..." Josh began.  
  
" A?" Eric asked.  
  
" A werewolf." Josh said quietly.  
  
The words echoed in Eric's mind. He may be young, but Eric was quite smart. He had read his brother's textbooks and learned things. He had read books on almost any magic subject at Hogwart. Even muggle history. Eric knew what happened when someone was bitten by a werewolf. It meant that that their life was ruined. That every full moon they would change into a werewolf.  
  
" Where's Mum?" Eric said quietly.  
  
" I'm here, sweetheart." Said Lina Broescoe as she entered the room. She was a kind faced, rather plump women with long brown hair. She walked over to her son and ran her hand down his face.  
  
" Josh. I think your friends should go home." Almost instantly the young boys left.  
  
" Boys. After discussing with your father. We think it's best to move to a different town. By nightfall the whole town will know what Eric is. They will probably come after him. That is why we have to change our names. We have already picked out names for everyone.  
  
" What?" Josh said, shocked. " All of my friends live here." He looked at Eric. " If it's for Eric, though. Okay." Josh sat down in a chair and Mum went on.  
  
" Eric, your new name will be Remus. Josh, yours will be Jack. Our new last name is Lupin."  
  
Eric(or Remus) Closed his eyes. He remembered the muggle history book. There was an ancient muggle city called Rome. One of it's founder's was named Remus. He was raised by a wolf. And Lupin. Related to the Latin word "Lupus" which meant wolf. Why didn't his mom just call him Werewolf? It would be a lot easier.  
  
" Remus, as soon as you have recovered. We will move."  
  
ONE YEAR LATER:  
  
Remus woke up in the basement. Last night was a full moon. Once again he was locked in the basement. He looked at the barred window. The glass behind it was broken and the padlocked door had claw marked on it. The door opened and his mother's head appeared.  
  
" Good morning." She said.  
  
" Mornin'" Remus said in a croaky voice. Mum walked over to him and helped him stand. She took out her wand and healed his wounds. Mum helped him walk upstairs to his bedroom and he lied down in his bed.  
  
" I'll be up in a few hours with some food. Rest." She kissed him on the vheek and walked downstairs. Remus sighed and settled back against his pillow. He soon fell asleep.  
  
A owl flew through Remus's open widow and landed on his chest. Remus awoke with a start. He took the letter from the owl's leg. He opened it and read.  
  
Dear Mr. Remus Lupin,  
  
You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins September 1^st. We await your owl.  
  
Albus Dumbledore(Headmaster)  
  
There were two more pieces of parchment attached to the letter. One was the supply list and the other one was another letter.  
  
Do not worry. We know of your current condition and still accept you. Arrangements have been set up so you will not be a danger to other children.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Remus read the letter seven more times and then shouted, " MUM!"  
  
A WEEK LATER IN DIAGON ALLEY:  
  
Remus walked around. He had recently gotten a wand and his mother had told him to explore and she would get the rest of the supplies. He walked into a shop called " Quality Quidditch Supplies" Remus still felt guilty about losing his brother's broom in the forest and wanted to make it up to him. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and crashed into two people. He looked up and saw a boy with untidy black hair and another with long hair, that hung in his face.  
  
" Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Remus mumbled.  
  
" It's no problem. I wasn't really paying attention anyway. I'm James Potter, by the way." Said the boy with untidy hair.  
  
" I'm Sirius Black." Said the other boy.  
  
" Remus Lupin." Remus responded.  
  
" Hey. That's a neat name." James said, cheerfully.  
  
" Yeah. My parents were creative." Remus responded sheepishly.  
  
" You think your's were creative? I can't ever say I'm Serious to anyone I know. " Sirius said as he grinned. James groaned.  
  
" That's his introduction to everyone."  
  
" Remus! Remus! There you are. Mum says she got all of the supplies and we have to leave now. Dad is making dinner again. She is worried that the kitchen might be burnt down if we don't leave now." Jack said as he entered the shop.  
  
" See you, then." Sirius said.  
  
" Yeah. See you." Remus said as he followed his brother outside.  
  
Remus stood in front of the Hogwarts Express. He dragged his trunk and owl on board before his mom could break into another fit of " Joyful tears". He found that all of the compartments were occupied except for the last one. He pulled his trunk inside and sat down. A few minutes later Sirius and James slid open the door.  
  
" Mind if we sit here?" Sirius said.  
  
" Sure. Go ahead." Remus said as the train began to move.  
  
" Hey! I remember you. Your that boy we met in Diagon Alley. Remus, right?" James exclaimed.  
  
" Yeah." Remus said casually as the two sat down. Suddenly a small chubby boy dashed into the compartment.  
  
" Slytherins!" He gasped. " Big ones! After me!" He said as he fell into a seat, his breath coming out in wheezes. Suddenly a pale boy with blond hair walked into the compartment. Two boys stood behind him.  
  
" Peter. Trying to hide are you?"  
  
" P-please Lucius. Don't hurt me." The boy known as Peter Said nervously.  
  
" What a baby." Sirius whispered to Remus. Remus smiled and nodded. Lucius kicked Peter. " I wouldn't waste my time on you, Pettigrew." He spat. " Come on Crabbe, Goyle." Crabbe and Goyle nodded and followed Lucius back to their compartment. Peter whimpered. He had hidden himself under James's jacket.  
  
" Are they gone?" He said in a rat-like voice.  
  
" The bad boys are gone now. You can stop being a baby." Sirius said as he grabbed James's jacket and handed it to James.  
  
" Thanks." Said Peter. He hopped off the chair and held out his hand.  
  
" I'm Peter."  
  
" Sirius." Sirius Replied.  
  
" Really. I am Peter."  
  
" No no. That's my name. Sirius Black."  
  
" And I'm James Potter." James said as he shook Peter's hand.  
  
" I'm Remus Lupin." Remus said, feeling tired. The train began to move and the four boys sat down.  
  
" What house do you want to be in?" James asked Remus.  
  
" Actually, I never thought about. I guess Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. My brother is in Ravenclaw." Remus replied.  
  
" You don't want to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. All of the dark wizards started out in Slytherin. All the wimpy people are put in Hufflepuff." Sirius said casually.  
  
After a while the train stopped and everyone got off. A teacher directed them into boats and across a lake. They then walked into a large hall and stood in front of a shabby looking hat. It suddenly grew mouth and sang a song.  
  
" You put this hat on and it decides what house you should be in." James whispered. Peter whimpered. One by one students were called. When Sirius's name was called he boldy walked forward. The hat was only on his head for a moment when it shouted. " GRYFFINDOR!" Then James went(GRYFFINDOR) Then Peter. It took a little longer for the hat to place him, but little Peter ended up in Gyffindor. When Remus's name was called, he looked back at Sirius, James, and Peter. They gave him a thumbs up. Remus took a deep breath. He walked to the stool and sat upon it. Once the hat was on, Remus could here it talking in his head.  
  
" My my. Very difficult. You belong in all of the houses. Very smart. You would make a great Ravenclaw, but there is also loyalty. Lots of courage. Ah. A werewolf, I see." Remus winced and whispered.  
  
" Please put me with my friends. Please. You said I would be a good Gryffindor." The hat was silent and then came it's reply.  
  
" GRYFFINDOR!" Remus felt a great sense of relief and joined James, Sirius, and Peter at the Gryffindor table. Remus felt that his life might get better. He might have friends. Remus grinned as the feast started.  
  
THREE YEARS LATER ON THE DAY OF THE HALLOWEEN FEAST:  
  
" Hey, Remus! Pass the ham!" Sirius said as he started to make a sandwhich. Remus gloomily passed the ham to his friend. Tonight was a full moon. He had to miss the feast.  
  
" Why so sad, Remus?" Peter asked.  
  
" I have to go home to my Mum tonight."  
  
" Again." Sirius, Peter, and James said together.  
  
" You go home so often. Is your Mum sick or something?" James questioned.  
  
" Yeah. She's sick. I-I have to go now." Remus replied as he got up from the table. Peter grabbed Remus's plate and began to finish his lunch.  
  
" Agh! Peter! Stop being a pig." Sirius said as he grabbed the plate and started to eat Remus's sandwhich. " You have to learn to share." Sirius mumbled as he finished the sandwhich. He then helped himself to James's food. James was staring at the spot where Remus once sat.  
  
" He disappears every month." James said.  
  
" So?" Peter squeaked as he tried to steal food from Sirius. Sirius forced Peter backwords with a fork.  
  
" Yeah. So?"  
  
" The same time every month." James added.  
  
" Yeah." Peter said as he avoided Sirius's fork and attacked with a spoon.  
  
" I've been researching. He leaves every full moon." James whispered so nobody could hear. Sirius and Peter suddenly understood. They dropped their weapons and leaned into a huddle and whispered together.  
  
" He's a werewolf."  
  
James sat in front of the fire reading a book on werewolves. Remus entered the common room.  
  
" Hello Remus. Is your mother better?" Sirius and Peter said together as they joined James. Remus nodded and started to walk upstairs.  
  
" Remus? Can we talk to you for a second?" James asked.  
  
" Later please. I'd really like to sleep." Remus replied. He felt if he stayed there, he would fall asleep while standing up.  
  
" You better sit down for this, Remus." Peter said. Remus suddenly became alert. What were they talking about. He sat down in a chair.  
  
" We know what you are." James said.  
  
" What?" Remus said, feeling the color leave his face.  
  
" We know you are a werewolf." Sirius blurted out. Remus started shaking. What he had dread the most, had happened. Now he was going to be abandoned.  
  
" I'll never talk to you again, okay. If anyone asks, we were never friends. I understand. " Remus said gloomily.  
  
" What are you talking about?" James, Sirius, and Peter said together.  
  
" We still want to be your friends." Peter piped in.  
  
" Yeah. Just because you are different. Doesn't mean we hate you." James said.  
  
" But you can't ever be near me when the moon is full." Remus said.  
  
" We thought about that." Sirius said.  
  
" And we know what we are going to do about that." Peter said, smiling at Remus.  
  
" We are going to become Animagi." 


	2. Toenails and Tealeaves

Disclaimer: None. I own nothing.  
  
AN: Damn computer! It deleted my whole new chapter for this story! Anywho, onward! Oh yeah, say hi to my muses. The Marauders! reveals a cage filled with the marauders  
  
Sirius: Help us!  
  
Me: Quiet you! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 Toenails and Tealeaves  
  
  
  
In a dark classroom four boys sat around a cauldron.  
  
" Okay. Everybody who is becoming an animagi needs to put a toenail in the potion." James said as he read the ingredients.  
  
"Glad I don't have to drink this." Remus said. Sirius glared at him.  
  
" I think I'm going to be sick." Said Sirius as he watched Peter drop a yellow toenail into the cauldron. Once everyone had put in a toenail, the potion turned red and gold.  
  
" Hey! The potion likes Gryffindor!" Remus said cheerily.  
  
" I'm not drinking that!" Peter said indignantly.  
  
" Oh yes you are!" James and Sirius said together. Peter shut his mouth and hugged his legs to his chest. James filled a goblet with the potion and gulped it down quickly.  
  
" Okay. Now I'm supposed to change into an animal that suits my personality." James said. Suddenly in a poof of smoke, a large white stag stood in the room.  
  
" Cool." Breathed the remaining humans. After a moment, James changed back.  
  
" That makes sense." Remus said. " Stags are supposed to be noble and brave." James grinned and filled another goblet and handed it to Peter. Reluctantly, Peter gulped it down. In a flash, he was a rat. Peter changed back and looked very disappointed.  
  
" Um, rats are good at hiding and sneaking around. Those are good traits for the pranks you pull."James said, trying to cheer Peter up. Finally, James gave a goblet to Sirius. Sirius pulled a face and gulped it down. It a crack he was a large black dog. Sirius changed back and grinned.  
  
" Dogs are loyal and brave." Remus said. James grinned at Sirius. Peter looked even more disappointed.  
  
" Cheer up, Wormtail." James said.  
  
" What?" Peter said.  
  
" Wormtail." James repeated. " When you change into a rat, your tail looks like a worm."  
  
" Yeah, Prongs." Sirius said.  
  
" Prongs?" James said.  
  
" Your antlers, idiot. They look like prongs." Sirius said, giving his friend a playful punch.  
  
" Fine. Then your Padfoot. For those big pads on your paws." James said enjoying giving out new nicknames.  
  
" What about me?" Remus said, not wanting to be left out.  
  
The boys looked at Remus thoughtfully for a few minutes then said together,  
  
" Moony." Remus beamed. He felt like he had the best friends in the world. Werewolf or not.  
  
  
  
The next day, Gryffindor had Divintation with Ravenclaw. The four boys walked to the tower where a large silver latter stood. Remus had been warned of this. He produced two gloves from his pocket and put them on. He then gingerly climbed the latter. After him, Sirius and James then Peter. The four boys sat in the back when a woman who looked like gypsy walked out of a cloud of smoke. She was quite young. She looked as if she had just graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
" My dears. I am Professor Trelawny and I will be guiding you in Divintation." Sirius snickered and raised his hand.  
  
" Divintation is supposed the art of predicting the future, right?" The professor nodded. " Then can you predict my future?" Sirius almost fell out of his seat as Trelawny's eyes rolled back in her head and she spoke in a deep voice.  
  
" The Marauders, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs will not stay together for all time." She began. The four boys paled. " The stag and the flower will die before they see their son grow. The dog will be accused, but he is innocent. The rat is the culprit. The wolf will stay to teach." Trelawny then fell back into her chair. All eyes were now on the four Gryffindors in the back.  
  
" The stag will die." Sirius said shaking his head. " Rubbish." He muttered. The fours boys laughed nervously and James was staring at the floor.  
  
" Lily is a type of flower." He muttered. Suddenly, Professor Trelawny was up.  
  
" My dears. I am not feeling quite well at the moment. Class dismissed." The four boys left, thinking about the prediction. Remus held in the tears that threatened to fall. He knew it was too good to last. 


End file.
